Ava
Ava was the Goddess of Love, beauty and sex, best friend of Kate, wife of Nicholas and adopted daughter of Walter. Biography The Goddess Test Ava first appears at Eden High School and hates Kate on sight because her boyfriend has feelings for her. She invites her to a party at Eden Manor which turns out to be a nasty prank but it ends with Ava diving into the river and hitting her head on the rocks, killing her instantly. She is resurrected by Henry and encourages Kate to hold up her end of the deal. But when Kate refuses to stay with Henry for six months of the year, Ava dies. She is later brought to Eden Manor by Henry and keeps Kate company for months. She is at odds with Ella, one of Kate's companions and argues with her constantly, but spends most of her time in Eden with men. But when two of her lovers fight and one is killed Kate is livid with her and does not forgive her for a long time. After Calliope kills Kate (and she is resurrected) she forgives Ava is forgiven. When the Council finally meet Kate, it is revealed that Ava is a member. She apologies for the deception and Kate again forgives her before they part for the summer. Goddess Interrupted Ava first appears in the Underworld where she introduces her to the palace and helps here prepare for the coronation. When it is interrupted by a Titan attack Kate pushed her out of the line of fire and saves her life. She insists on accompanying Kate to find the only one who knew Henry's location, Persephone. Much is revealed about Ava during the book, her marriage to Nicholas, her affair with James and her war with Persephone over Adonis. After they rescue Henry she convinces Kate that Henry does love her and encourages them to 'knock boots'. After they do Kate becomes pregnant, but Ava doesn't realize until they reach the surface and it's too late. Calliope had found them, Hera (Calliope) is the goddess of Women, Marriage and Fertility. She influences Henry and Kate's relationship to make her pregnant. The Goddess Legacy Ava makes appearances in the first and third stories but the second revolves around her. This story deals with Ava's life and possibly the two greatest loves of her existence. Ava was passionately in love with Ares and, after her father insists she marry Hephaestus, they run away together. They live on an island together, deliriously happy and Ava has a son by him, whom she calls Eros. But after a while Ares leaves to attend to his duties and she waits for him for two years. Then a dying stranger washes up on the shore. After Apollo heals him, he begins to recover. He's rarely conscious but in her head Ava calls him Cyrus. She's starting to develop feelings for him and their first kiss was interrupted by a furious Ares. After 'Cyrus' attacks him for disrespecting Ava Ares recognizes him as Hephaestus, his brother and Ava's fiancee. Hephaestus proposes and promises that he will allow her freedom. After some thought she says yes. Goddess Inheritance During the final book of the series Ava plays the role of traitor in order to protect Kate and Milo. She is unwilling and argues with her father about this but he overrules her. It pains her to earn Kate's loathing when she loves her so much and this coupled with her beloved husband being tortured and imprisoned puts her in a great deal of pain. At the very end of the novel Ava demonstrates her ultimate love. She gives her life for Kate which leads to the end of the War, the Death of Calliope and the re-imprisonment of Cronus. She is mourned by her loving son, husband, family and her best friend. Personality Ava was a loving person and cared about the people around her. She was however a little flighty and tended to go from one man to the next. She said however that her husband is the love of her life, her rock. She could be mean and immature at times, particularly in regard to her love life but she is very faithful outside of it. She is sweet and loyal to her friends and family and is filled with love. Physical Description Ava had blond hair and blue eyes and has been described as looking like a supermodel. Apparently all of men in the Council (except Walter and Henry) had fallen for her at some time. Powers and Abilities *Amokinesis *Creating *Traveling Relationship Due to her being the Goddess of Love, she has many relationships. She is married to Nicholas and has been seen dating Dylan, Theo, and Xander throughout the course of the three novels. Trivia *Due to her many relationships, Ava is usually the cause of dispute between the gods. *She is the only goddess known to fade as Calliope was killed, albeit in self defense. Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Goddess